The invention pertains to three-dimensional constructions. More particularly, the invention relates to regular geometric constructions that are erected in three dimensions and are suitable for use as an advertising medium.
Various designs have been developed for three-dimensional constructions for use as toys or advertising media, many of them for cubes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,060 issued to Corbo et al. is directed to a self-erecting paperboard photo display cube. The display cube is die cut from a sheet of paperboard into a blank. The blank has a plurality of slits for mounting corners of photos and a plurality of score lines to facilitate folding. As shown in the drawings, adhesive is applied to selected areas so as to form the cubic structure. An elastic band is passed around the left and right hook panels providing the self-erecting feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 990,919 issued to Stadler, discloses an advertising card that is held in its knockdown condition while in an envelope and sharply springs up into a generally cubic shape when it is removed from the envelope. The self-erecting advertising card is formed of a pasteboard structure mounted on a pasteboard base. The structure has a front, top, rear wall and sides. In a modified form of the invention the folding structure is formed of one-piece material. The elastic bands are connected to the sidewalls, base card and a retractile element is connected to the front wall and the free edge of the top piece. The retractile elements automatically draw the structure into an upright position when it is removed from its folded position in the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,682, issued to Frankl is directed to self-erecting building blocks that can be used as toys or for advertising structures. The hollow block of right rectangular transverse sections has sidewalls joined at their longitudinal edges by hinges that can be formed by scoring, embossing, creasing the sheet material, or using paper or fabric adhered to the edges. The adjacent edges of the two end parts that are triangularly shaped are connected where they meet by hinges. A tension element in the form of an elastic band is disposed within the structure under tension with its opposite ends secured to the sidewalls. At two opposed hinges, a pair of holes are connected by a slit providing a mount for looping the elastic band.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,714 issued to Schnapp is directed to a square or rectangular cardboard box that stores flat and self-erects when not constrained. The sheet of wood or plastic is cut into a pattern. The cut pattern has a top and bottom panel and half panels that together form a cube. The tongues that are connected to each of the half panels have holes for rubber bands to pass through. The folded box is held together by the rubber bands that also provide force to self-erect the box when it is no longer constrained in a flat condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,426 issued to Drueck, Jr. is directed to a collapsible self-erecting structure formed of pasteboard and illustrated as a cube. The cube is formed from a one-piece blank. The blank is cut and scored to form sidewalls and end walls. The cube is formed by folding on score lines, then attachment tabs on the flaps are attached to the sidewalls and the glue flap is attached to a panel. An elastic band is fixed about the attachment point of the flaps. The self-erecting structure can have a purpose such as toys, greeting cards, advertising devices and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,538 issued to Crowell, discloses a printing system and method for individually creating three-dimensional displays. A user employs a conventional personal computer and the three-dimensional software to generate images that are retained on a carrier sheet for use through conventional printers. An alternate embodiment of the 3D display is shown as a cube. Another self-erecting cube has a visually distinctive presentation whereby images can be printed on the outside as well as on the inside for viewing through a cutout zone.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for three-dimensional constructions are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a three-dimensional construction in the form of a cube. It is a further objective to provide such a construction that can be readily collapsed into a flattened square for ease of transport and storage. It is yet a further objective to provide a cube that is easily erected from its flat storage shape without undue skill or complex instructions. It is a final objective of the invention to provide such a cube construction that can accommodate the printing of advertising on the walls of the cube.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses all of the deficiencies of prior art folding three-dimensional constructions and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A folding three-dimensional construction in the form of a cube providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A square front side is provided. The front side has an outer surface, an inner surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. A square first side is provided. The first side has an outer surface, an inner surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, a second side edge and a first diagonal perforation. The first diagonal perforation extends from an intersection of the top edge and the second side edge to an intersection of the bottom edge and the first side edge. The first side is joined at its second side edge to the first side edge of the square front side.
A square second side is provided. The second side has an outer surface, an inner surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, a second side edge and a second diagonal perforation, the second diagonal perforation extends from an intersection of the top edge and the second side edge to an intersection of the bottom edge and the first side edge. The second side is joined at its first side edge to the second side edge of the square front side. A square back side is provided. The back side has an outer surface, an inner surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. The back side is joined at its first side edge to the second side edge of the square second side.
A connecting tab is provided. The connecting tab is joined to the first side edge of the square first side and extends outwardly from it. The connecting tab is removably attached to the inner surface of the square back side adjacent the second side edge of the back side. A first tensioning portion is provided. The first tensioning portion is joined at an attaching edge to the top edge of the square front side and includes a first means for attaching a tensioning means. A second tensioning portion is provided. The second tensioning portion is joined at an attaching edge to the top edge of the square back side and includes a means for attaching a tensioning means.
A first tensioning means is provided. The first tensioning means is attached to the first means for attaching a tensioning means and the second means for attaching a tensioning means and urges the first tensioning portion toward the second tensioning portion. A third tensioning portion is provided. The third tensioning portion is joined at an attaching edge to the bottom edge of the square front side and includes a third means for attaching a tensioning means. A fourth tensioning portion is provided. The fourth tensioning portion is joined at an attaching edge to the bottom edge of the square back side and includes a fourth means for attaching a tensioning means. A second tensioning means is provided. The second tensioning means is attached to the third means for attaching a tensioning means and the fourth means for attaching a tensioning means and urges the third tensioning portion toward the fourth tensioning portion.
A first side top portion is provided. The first side top portion is formed as a right triangle and has a first adjacent side, a second adjacent side and a first hypotenuse. The first side top portion is joined at the first adjacent side to the top edge of the square first side and has a third diagonal perforation extending from an intersection of the top edge and the first side edge of the square first side to a center point of the first hypotenuse. The second adjacent side is removably attached to the first tensioning portion adjacent the top edge of the square front side.
A second side top portion is provided. The second side top portion is formed as a right triangle and has a third adjacent side, a fourth adjacent side and a second hypotenuse. The second side top portion is joined at the third adjacent side to the top edge of the square second side and has a fourth diagonal perforation extending from an intersection of the top edge and the first side edge of the square second side to a center point of the second hypotenuse. The fourth adjacent side is removably attached to the second tensioning portion adjacent the top edge of the square back side.
A first side bottom portion is provided. The first side bottom portion is formed as a right triangle and has a fifth adjacent side, a sixth adjacent side and a third hypotenuse. The first side bottom portion is joined at the fifth adjacent side to the bottom edge of the square first side and has a fifth diagonal perforation extending from an intersection of the bottom edge and the second side edge of the square first side to a center point of the third hypotenuse. The sixth adjacent side is removably attached to the third tensioning portion adjacent the bottom edge of the square front side.
A second side bottom portion is provided. The second side bottom portion is formed as a right triangle and has a seventh adjacent side, an eighth adjacent side and a fourth hypotenuse. The second side bottom portion is joined at the seventh adjacent side to the bottom edge of the square second side and has a sixth diagonal perforation extending from an intersection of the bottom edge and the second side edge of the square second side to a center point of the fourth hypotenuse. The eighth adjacent side is removably attached to the fourth tensioning portion adjacent the bottom edge of the square back side.
When the folding three dimensional construction in the form of a cube is twisted about the first and second diagonal perforations, the third, fourth, fifth and sixth perforations will be displaced toward a center of the cube while stretching the first and second tensioning means and the cube will then collapse into a flattened square and the tension in the first and second tensioning means will be reduced.
In a variant of the invention, the three dimensional construction is formed from a single blank.
In another variant, the construction is formed from material selected from the group includes: paperboard, corrugated cardboard, plastic and reinforced fabric.
In a further variant, the first and second tensioning means are selected from the group includes: rubber bands, elastic and coil springs.
In a further variant of the invention, the first, second, third and fourth tensioning portions include an adjoining edge. The adjoining edge intersects the attaching edge of the tensioning portions.
In a final variant of the invention, the, means for attaching a tensioning means includes an orifice. The orifice penetrates the tensioning portions and is spaced from the attaching edge and spaced from the adjoining edge. A slit is provided. The slit extends from the orifice to the adjoining edge. When an attaching end of either of the first and second tensioning means is inserted through the slit, the tensioning means will be retained in the orifice.
An appreciation of the other aims and objectives of the present invention and an understanding of it may be achieved by referring to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of a preferred embodiment.